In the near future, people will be living in a ubiquitous world where they can access networks in real time to exchange information everywhere at any time. Under these circumstances, there is a need for digital garments that people wear to perform an information exchange function through access to the surrounding networks. To meet this need, digital yarns, which are a kind of thread through which electrons can move to transmit information, that can be woven or knitted to fabricate digital garments are currently used.
However, digital yarn strands should be connected to connectors in a one-to-one relationship, undesirably causing a long processing time in the fabrication of digital garments. Further, when it is intended to fabricate a garment using a digital yarn fabric, additional work is required to connect digital yarns at seams of the garment, rendering the overall fabrication process complicated. Further, when it is intended to attach digital yarns to a garment, a process for reprocessing the digital yarns is inevitably required, making the fabrication process complex.